Wishing on a Shooting Star
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: Kagome is feeling a little down about hearing Sesshomaru loving another. But being the unselfish girl she is, she wishes upon a star that Sesshomaru would be with the one he loves. But was it even unselfish to begin with? Will wishes come true? And what did Sesshomaru wish for?


Hey guys, it's Demi here and I just feel so lovey dovey lol and I don't know why but here's a fluffy story for you! Mind you it's very short, and it's a one-shot.

**Wishing on a Shooting Star**

So how should I begin? From the beginning? Nah, that would take long….well to make it short, Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person who you would see being gallant in fact he can be very rude when he wants to. Other than that he pretty much ignores anyone and everyone who he believes is beneath him. But ten years later after meeting him, we are now married and expecting child. Now you might ask why I married this type of guy. Well, there's an old saying "Never judge a book by its cover", yup as cliché as it sounds, it's true.

So after the first three years of meeting him, I was dating his younger brother, Inuyasha. But we didn't last long. Not because he cheated on me but it just didn't work out for us…we figured its best we stay friends. And just because me and Inuyasha aren't dating doesn't mean I don't go to his house anymore, in fact I go there more regularly now because I've gotten close to Touga, their father. Not in an gross sexual way but like a father I've never had.

So back to Sesshomaru….while I was dating his brother, I felt like he was acting very cold to me. So I avoided him as much as I can. I mean I was just saying "Hi, Sesshomaru." And he didn't even say anything, he just stared at me and here I am thinking "AWKWARD".

"So I guess will be seeing each other more often…huh?"

"You guess wrong." And with that said he just left. My guess was wrong, after that encounter we rarely see each other until after me and Inuyasha broke it off. It was late in the afternoon and I just got off from school. So I wanted to check Touga and ask for help for my project because Inuyasha said he had plans later on with some girl named Kikyo.

So as I was approaching the huge mansion I rang the doorbell and I was expecting Jaken to open the door, their servant. But instead Sesshomaru opened the door.

"uhmm hey." I smiled nervously.

"Hn, Inuyasha hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh I know I was actually here for your father."

"He's in a meeting right now."

"I knew I should've called first." I said as I slapped my forehead.

"Hn"

"So I just go ahead and leave." But before I leave I felt a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and asked, "Sesshomaru?"

And one word changed my life forever….

"Stay."

So after that whole encounter, me and Sesshomaru had gotten closer to the point where he would tell me everything about himself and his struggles. For it's been eight years since meeting him and 5 years of friendship. Now don't get me wrong I've longed for more than just a friendship but I didn't want to ruin what we have. It was heart breaking every time he tells me of his "secret" crush on our 8 years of friendship …

"Hey Sesshomaru, do you like anyone? I mean there's a lot of college girls out there, pretty ones too."

"…..yeah, I do. I'm actually in love Kagome." After hearing that I noticed my heart ached for a moment there.

"Oh. Well she's a lucky girl." Lucky girl indeed I thought.

"I mean she's just so beautiful and she doesn't even see it. I see all the guys staring at her without her even noticing what she does to us men. I'm…..afraid she might reject me."

Now that's the first time ever that Sesshomaru said he's afraid of anything. I envy this girl he's so in love with. She made him, Sesshomaru Taisho, afraid.

"Who wouldn't love you, Sesshomaru?!" I say trying my best to be happy for him. And with that said I saw a look of hope in his eyes.

So a week later Sesshomaru wanted to go to the beach…at night! I really love swimming at night, it's just so different and mystical to me. So we got out dinner packed and extra clothes and headed to the beach.

We just finished eating and sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. But I was silently crying because it might be over soon, our bond. Yes, we will still be friends but once "she", the girl of his dreams says yes, I mean who wouldn't say yes, it wouldn't be the same. I would be replaced.

Sesshomaru, being the great demon he is, sensed my saddened aura asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…just thinking is all." I said but I know Sesshomaru doesn't buy it….

"I know you Kagome, but I won't force you to tell me. I let you tell me on your own." He says with a small smile.

Then I saw a shooting star. "Look a shooting star!" I pointed and started to close my eyes and said a quick wish, an unselfish wish…a wish for Sesshomaru to be happy with the one he chooses. I opened my eyes and turn to Sesshomaru and saw that he was still making his wish.

He opened his eyes and I said, "So what did you wish for?"

He just simply smiled. And I knew what he wished for…for his girl. I smiled in return, a small smile.

A week later we planned to go night swimming again. But as he parked his convertible, I noticed it was darker than usual. The beach lights weren't on.

"Sesshomaru, it's kind of scary. I think we should go, we didn't even bring any lights with us."

He laughed and said, "come here just for a second." We then went further down the beach and all of a sudden lights were going on in a straight aisle towards the shore, leading to a huge sign simply asking, "Marry Me?"

I gasped, "Sesshomaru…" but stopped from embarrassing myself. I mean he's probably going to ask if the girl he likes is going to like it…right?

"….she'll love it." I end up saying looking at him. I saw at first confusion, then humor, and finally nervousness.

"Uhmm, no Kagome. It's you, you're the girl ive been talking about. I'm asking you." He says kneeling down and pulling out a ring.

"I know this may be sudden but I love you Kagome, with my whole heart, mind, and soul. I loved you the first time I saw you. I love your laughs, your smile, your clumsiness, and most of all the kindness in your heart. You light up my world. At first I was saddened that you were dating Inuyasha, it hurt so much I avoided you. But then you guys broke up. It gave me hope. So I decided then to pursue you."

I smiled, "Wow that's the longest you've talked."

He smiled, really smiled. "and it's your fault, Kagome, you made me this way. This cuddly and fluffy thing doesn't suit me….but I can't help but feel this way when I'm with you. So will you Kagome Higurashi become Kagome Taisho?"

"Yes!" I cried with joy as he put the ring on. With the ring on, he got up and embraced me and we shared our first kiss.

"So what did you wish for anyway?" I asked him.

"I wished that you would say yes."

***Present time* (Normal P.O.V.)**

"Hey," says Sesshomaru as he hugs Kagome from behind.

"Hey." Kagome says back.

"So what are you writing." Sesshomaru asks his wife.

"A short novel for our child." Kagome said as she rubs her 5 months belly. Sesshomaru smiles and bends to give a quick kiss on Kagome's belly.

"I love you, mate."

"And I love you to Sesshy."

"You should really stop with that nick name." he playfully growls.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then no more sex for you."

"Oh Sessh, I can live without it. But can you?"

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru quickly replies…

"As a matter of fact I love that nickname! You can even call me fluffy for all I care."

**TheEnd**

**Sooooooo watcha think? I hope you like it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think and what I need work on. All criticisms allowed. **


End file.
